


Red Marmora

by hannibal_rises



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora AU, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Galra Oc - Freeform, M/M, Time is Weird, aka: keith joins the blade of marmora before shiro is freed from the gladiator ring, badass!keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibal_rises/pseuds/hannibal_rises
Summary: Keith waits, and waits, and one day spots a falling star.When a member of the Blade of Marmora crashes on Earth while Keith is still searching for Shiro after the loss of the Kerberos Mission, he learns of his heritage from the furred alien. Following after the Galra is Keith's only option to save Shiro from space, but things don't always work out and when years pass for Keith on his missions, less time passes in the Gladiator Ring and even less on Earth.Fate would bring them home to find the Blue LionTogether





	1. Prologue : Blades in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally me sitting on a delayed train ride to work and finding out just what AU I needed for Voltron, and this is it. If anyone has ever read my Star Wars fics, you know what you're about to get yourselves into, and I hope you enjoy.

 

Keith sat, watching the sky open up from the porch of his father’s dilapidated home. Clouds shifted and the stars were revealed, and he watched, like he’d watched for the past years. He knew there would likely be nothing, there hadn’t been every night he’d watched those stars, burning so distantly, but he wouldn’t stop watching. Waiting. They had been here once, they would come back… He might come back.

Shiro was still out there somewhere, and he would come back, Keith knew that. Knew it like how he knew his heart still beat in his chest. Because otherwise, he wouldn’t still be breathing. 

Hours passed, time marched on as it always did, and finally he turned to return to his sad cot in the home his father once lived in, they once lived in together. He was even more melancholy than he had been since the news that Shiro had been lost on the Kerberos mission with the Holts. He had his lows, he knew, but this? This was a bit extreme, even for him. But as he breached the door, he saw it. The quick flash and lingering light of the blade. “What.” He stated more than asked, running over to where his blade lay on the table. “What!” 

Picking up the blade, Keith snapped his head over to the windows, a flash of purple skimming across the sky. “No. No no no no.” He rambled, grabbing his jacket and sliding the blade into his holster for it. 

Boots crushed dry desert stone beneath them as he ran to his bike, mentally mapping out where the light had gone. Where the ship must have landed. 

 

Mokar swore, resorting to bashing his fists against the controls of the ship, brows furrowed in anger. He would start crashing in the atmosphere of some stupid primitive planet, but at least it wasn’t Galra territory. He had to redirect shields beneath him, he had to land in one piece. He wasn’t going to be stranded here. 

Shooting through the atmosphere and breaking out hot on the other side, Mokar tried the last thing he could think of, skidding the ship just above the surface until it had slowed enough to prevent irreparable damage. But the sudden stopping power of this planet’s terrain caught him off guard, head snapping forward and crashing his face against the control panel, then everything was dark. 

 

Keith stopped his bike just short enough from the crash site as to not draw too much attention to himself. There was no way that someone conscious wouldn’t hear his bike approaching, but he would rather be safe than sorry. The farther away his bike was, the more likely it was to survive. Climbing off, he drew his blade and approached with caution, bandana tied across his nose and mouth. 

The ship was… like nothing he had ever seen before, but he didn’t expect something he would recognize. It took some time to figure out how to get the hatch open, but when he did, he was prepared for whatever would jump out at him.

Except there was nothing to jump out at him. Only an unconscious… furred man? While he wasn’t sure to expect, it certainly wasn’t the combination of a man and a purple wolf. The being was much larger than Keith, and he doubted his ability to drag him from the ship let alone to his bike. With a sigh, Keith tugged down his bandana and leaned forward for a closer look. 

Yellow and purple eyes snapped open, large hand suddenly reaching out toward him. Keith drew his dagger before even thinking, holding it ready to attack, but shocked when the being stilled. “Marmora?” The being spoke, voice deep and rumbling.

“What?” Keith asked, looking from his blade to the being. “You… recognize this?” 

The being reached behind himself, and Keith angled the blade, ready for any sort of attack. However, what the being showed was more than Keith could ever have been prepared for. A blade with the same marking, though longer and more battle worn. “Where am I?” The being growled out the question, eyeing the human before him. 

“Earth. This is earth.”

The being’s eyes focused on Keith’s blade and understanding slowly dawned. “That’s Krolia’s blade…”

“You knew my mother?” Keith suddenly asked, blade lowered and eyes seeking answers. 

 

It took time for the two to finally move, Mokar accepting a lift to Keith’s base, however reluctant he was. Keith wanted information, and Mokar needed time, and help for his wounds. With the large being laying across Keith’s cot, the human slowly stripped the being of his suit. “What… are you?” Keith asked after the silence was finally too much for him to handle. 

“I’m a member of the Blade of Marmora. Just as your mother is.” Mokar spoke slowly, eyeing the human boy before him. Or… half human it would seem. Krolia’s words were true then, the Blue Lion was indeed on this planet. His patrols weren’t for naught. 

“My mother… her name is Krolia?” Keith asked, voice tight and choking. His mother was alive, and… not human. He knew something was different about him, but he had never been certain what… now he knew.

“Yes.” Was all the being said.

There was a long silence. “What does that make me, then?” Keith asked slowly.

“That makes you” Mokar looked up to the young human’s face, and reached out a hand to him. “Someone I can trust.”

 

Days passed, and Mokar discovered he was indeed more injured than he had originally believed, which in turn realized that he would be Earthbound for much longer than he intended. The repairs he would need to do on his ship, now fell to Keith, after an argument that lasted hours and resulted in shredding Keith’s voice. Mokar couldn’t tell if the emotional streak in Keith was his human heritage or if it had truly come from Krolia. He certainly saw a lot of her in this boy. Perhaps human DNA was indeed more dominant than even Galra, as Keith looked so… human. Even Lotor had the purple tones of his Galra father. Keith was the first mix he had ever seen who looked… not Galra in any way. 

They worked after dark, first moving the ship to be sure the Garrison would not find it, then they simply continued their work, on getting the ship flying again. Slowly, Mokor began his training of the boy. Not that he was sure Keith even knew what he was doing, or if he wanted to become a Blade. It was in his blood, and he bore that blade. Mokar knew he needed to make sure Keith would be able to keep it. He had grown… fond of the humanoid.

 

One night, as they repaired the ship, Keith finally acknowledged it.  “Mokar.” He spoke up, pulling himself out from under the ship. “I’m going with you.”

“Is that so?” Mokar asked, arms crossed as he watched Keith working on the ship. 

“I’m going to find my mom… I’m going to find Shiro.” He said firmly. “And I’m going to help the Blade of Marmora take down Zarkon.” 

Mokar crossed his arms. “You need to activate that blade first, boy.” He said, frowning. “Or you’ll never leave this planet. That’s my requirement.”

“You can’t do that!” Keith stood, barking out in dismay. 

“You cannot be a blade if yours still rejects you.” Mokar said, glowering up at the human boy.

Keith glared, refusing to back down until Mokar spoke again.

“I have no doubts in your ability, however, there will be many who doubt you out there. They won’t allow you to join until you can activate that blade, until you can properly dawn the armor of the Marmora. You have a long way to go, Keith. Can you do it?”

All Keith could think of was Shiro’s face, the small smile he gave. Shiro believed in him too, and looking to Mokar, Keith could see a similar support there. Keith gripped the hilt of his blade and stared at it for a long moment. “Train me then.”

Keith had seen many expressions from Mokar, but it was the first time he’d ever seen the Galra smile. “I’ve already begun.”

 

Keith supposed Galra healed faster than Humans, that or Mokar wasn’t as hurt as it had seemed. Especially as the man bore down on him, his fully awakened blade pressing against the dagger of Keith’s. “You are not meant to become a blade.” Mokar yelled, something akin to rage in his face. 

Keith had been on the defense for so long it seemed. His body was bruised and crying out at him. “Simply because your mother was a blade does not make you entitled to wield that blade!”

It was as if Mokar were a different person, those words of encouragement he had shared months ago seemed so false now. The way Mokar had looked at him then and now were like he was a whole different person. “Why are you doing this?!” Keith cried again, after having asked many times before, all to no avail. 

He was so tired, so sore, but he wasn’t going to back down. Mokar would kill him. “Knowledge or Death!” Mokar cried, bringing his blade down again, only to be blocked at the last moment. 

Sweat dripped into Keith’s eyes, breath ragged as he was pushed back into the sands of the desert. “You are not meant to become a blade!”

Keith grit his teeth tightly, thinking as hard as he could. What did that mean? Mokar spoke in riddles when he wasn’t being as direct as possible. There was no in between for him. Was this a riddle, or a fact? Knowledge or death?

“You will never become a Blade of Marmora!” Mokar cried, drawing his blade back again, and Keith took that chance.

As Mokar pulled back, Keith drew up his legs and kicked. It was enough to throw Mokar off of him, the Galra stumbling as he regained balance. He could hear Shiro’s words as if the man were standing there himself. “I’ll always believe in you…

“You need to believe in yourself.”

“I was born a Blade of Marmora!” Keith roared, standing, holding the blade before him. “And I will earn that birthright!” Their blades clashed together. “I will find a way! I will find my mother! I will find Shiro! I will find them!

“Knowledge or death!” Keith parried again, letting his doubts fall away. He didn’t have a choice. This was who he was born to be. Who Shiro saw in him, who his mother left behind to protect. Who his father saw in him. 

“You know nothing.” Mokar growled, pressing on Keith’s blade with his own, waiting for Keith to yield. 

“I know who I am!” Keith retorted throwing Mokar off him again. He was Keith Kogane, son of Bruce Kogane and Krolia of the Blade of Marmora. Best friend of Takashi Shirogane. And he knew that even if the Blade of Marmora did not accept him… he was meant for something great. He would find Shiro. He would help the Universe be freed from Zarkon’s empire. 

The light nearly blinded him as the blade activated in his hand, shimmering brightly and revealing a full sword. When Keith tore his eyes from it, he saw Mokar smiling. 

  
  


Three weeks later Mokar decided it was time to leave. “The ship is ready, and more importantly so are you.” The Galra spoke, smiling to the boy and resting a clawed hand on his shoulder. 

Their exit from earth was shaky, as Mokar insisted on Keith’s flying. The human didn’t doubt this was yet another of many endless tests, but one he took without hesitation. Patience yields focus. Keith echoed that montra again and again as he accepted the trials of Marmora. He had a long way to go, especially if he were to earn the trust of the Blades enough to be allowed to seek out Shiro. He would do whatever he had to. 

 

 

 

Pidge Gunderson sat on the roof of the Garrison, frowning at their computer as it tracked something exiting the atmosphere. Something similar to the anomaly they weren’t able to track that landed a year ago. Glaring up at the sky, the stars reflected in their glasses. “I’ll find you Matt. I promise.”


	2. Purple Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Always have to make things difficult, huh Takashi?” Keith asked, the man’s first name sweet on his tongue. “Hold on, Shiro. I’m coming.”
> 
> Keith planned on landing, landing and going in as guns blazing as he could, when a fighter shot it’s way out of the bay and was followed by a flurry of laser shots. “Fuck!” Keith yelled, pulling up and out roughly, spinning back upright and shooting after the fighter. “Shiro you shit bag!”

_ Keith slid under the closing door, pushing himself back up as the ship detached from it’s port with the larger Galra cruiser. “Cutting it close. Again.” Kolivan scolded, eyeing the half-breed through his helmet.  _

_ Keith tugged his own helmet off, dark hair falling about his head and eyes just tinted yellow. “But not one raised alarm.” He said, feeling pride swell in his chest, sharpened teeth visible in his smile.  _

_The more Keith embraced his Galra half, the more it showed in his physical being, at least that’s what Kolivan believed. Perhaps that was why Lotor was so clearly half Galra, where as Keith didn’t even know he wasn’t fully human until only two Deca-Phoebs ago. The year Mokar spent on Earth was one Kolivan mourned for the assistance he could have been providing with the war effort, but bringing Kolia’s son home to them? Even Kolivan had to admit… it was a gift. A gift from the planet that hid the Blue Lion. “I admit, it is a far cry from one Deca-Phoeb ago.” Kolivan said, crossing his arms. “But I expect more from a Blade who is working directly with me. You have no use undercover with that yellow skin._ _  
_ _“That’s racist.” Keith said, frowning, but blinking in surprise at the silent confusion he could feel off the head tilt from Kolivan. “I’m Asian, but that doesn’t mean my skin is yellow. That’s racist… on my Planet.”_

_ “I don’t… see the connection.” Kolivan admitted, turning to pilot the ship. _

_ Keith sighed, following after Kolivan to the copilot seat. They sat in silence as Kolivan piloted them away from the command ship, before the elder Galra spoke again. “Tell me more… about the people of Earth.” _

_ Keith gave Kolivan a side glance and smiled. “There are… many of us. Our planet has so many different climates that it makes humans adapt in so many different ways…” _

 

_ By the time they landed again at the Blade base, Kolivan knew more about the race wars of Earth than he had any intention on learning. “So… the Human you’re looking for has skin and eyes like you?” Kolivan asked as they docked. _

_ Keith nearly jolted up at the topic of Shiro. Kolivan had allowed scans through the Galaxy for a human Keith had described, but he’d heard nothing since the scans had begun. “Yes! Well… not exactly. Shiro is Japanese, which means there are differences, his eyes more narrow than mine, his eye folds more accentuated. My half blood took some of my dad’s traits away…” _

_ Kolivan simply grunted in acnowledgment before standing and walking from the ship. As the Vargas passed, Keith felt more and more like a dog that Kolivan threw a bone for but had no intentions of feeding. He stood in silence as they received reports from Blades across the galaxy. Silently obeyed orders and performed tasks that were asked of him, trying not to think about Shiro… which he always found impossible. Every Quintent that passed Keith grew, muscles filling out and baby fat trimming from his body. With every mission he learned more control, and the amount of times he echoed “Patience yields focus” grew to numbers he couldn’t comprehend.  _

_ Keith had already acknowledged that time… time was weird in space. The Deca-Phoeb he lived as a member of the Blade of Marmora? It was more like a year and a half in Earth time. He didn’t even know how old he was anymore. He estimated about eighteen, but he couldn’t be sure anymore. “Keith.” Kolivan spoke, tone like he had said the boy’s name multiple times before.  _

_ “Yes Sir.” Keith said, turning his head to the Galra, who frowned deeply at him.  _

_ “I have a mission for you. You will meet up with your Agent at the coordinates here. Keith. You will be leading with an Agent blow you.” Kolivan said, handing over an orange tablet. “It will take some time, you’re to leave in two Quintents. This is a Deep Space Mission. You’re not to report until it is complete and you are returning to the base.” _

_ Keith took the tablet in hand and looked up to Kolivan’s face. He’d spent the last Deca-Phoeb trying to read the man’s eyes, his expression always so stoic otherwise. Those yellow eyes were the only answers Keith could find. His first command mission? Deep space? Keith only nodded, not looking away from those glowing, cat like eyes. “Yes Sir.” _

  
  


That was two Deca-Phoebs ago, Keith remembered everything about the days that lead up to this mission. Looking over to Tekal, Keith nodded. The Galra woman nodded in return, turning to the controls. Their relationship hadn’t nearly been that trusting, shit, it wasn’t even civil when the mission had begun. Tekal was suspicious of the young human, believed she would be more equipped to lead the mission. It lead to more clashes than even Keith expected. They tried each other’s patience and pushed each other to their limits. Keith felt like he alone aged five Deca-Phoebs in the two that passed. 

“We’re about to skirt another one.” Tekal said, tugging the controls gently, banking them on the edge of another time rift. They had more for Kolivan than they had ever expected to bring back. They were sure that when Kolivan said it would take some time, he didn’t mean a solid two Deca-Phoebs. Keith wondered just how much time had passed for the rest of the Galaxy. 

“Keep steady, this one has more tug.” Keith said, eyes scanning the monitors, the rising and falling of orange lines. 

“Do you think we’d lose or gain time if we get pulled in?” Tekal teased, turning her yellow and purple eyes to Keith.

Keith returned the look dryly. “I think we’d be lucky to not get spit out in a completely different timeline. Maybe this one the Alteans won the war instead of Zarkon.”

Tekal giggled dryly. “What a universe.” She sighed, feeling the all familiar tug of age. “I think this one just has a faster paced timeline. I feel old.”

Keith laughed, shaking his head. “Oh no, you’ll be an old woman. Goodbye all hope for cubs.”

“Shut up, Keith.” Tekal nearly spat, but she still smiled. “I’m old enough to be your mother already.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Keith said, smiling wolfishly at her. “Old Woman.”

“Wow. Rude.” She answered back, eyeing the calculations for the quickest route back to base. 

Keith only chuckled, sitting again and resting his head back. “How old am I, Tekal?”

The Galra only looked to the humanoid and smiled. “How old were you when Mokar brought you to us?”

Keith hummed, frowning. “Seventeen.” He said. “But the rotation of Earth is faster than the Universal markers of time out here. A Deca-Phoeb is about… one and a half earth years?”

Tekal hummed, enjoying the math puzzle. “Well, then to us now with the time we’ve spent on this mission? You’re about twenty-one earth years.”

Keith opened his eyes, watching the specs of light from the galaxy illuminate their way. “Huh… old enough to drink at the Garrison.” He said, letting out a sigh. “But does it really count?”

“We lived it, didn’t we? We lived these Deca-Phoebs. They were real. They count.” Tekal looked back to Keith with a small smile. “And you didn’t abandon your human, either. It looks like when we get back only about half a Deca-Phoeb has passed.”

Keith was silent at that. Eight months. They were only gone about eight months and aged three years… Space was weird. Space time was weird. “How long until we get there?”

“About three Vargas.” Tekal said, looking to Keith.

“Get some rest then, I’ll take the controls for a while.”

 

The sight of the Blade’s base was… a longed for comfort. If he felt like this when arriving back to the base, Keith couldn’t imagine what it would feel like when he would see Shiro again. 

Their request to land was granted immediately with a warning that they would need to access the base within two dobashes else they would be unable to for two quintents. Keith handled the ship swiftly and kicked Tekal’s boot. “Wake up. We’re home.”

 

The pair dawned their helmets and hoods before stepping off their ship, data chips on belts and strides solid. Kolivan awaited them, back turned and eyeing the information they had sent ahead. “Welcome back, Blades.” Kolivan said simply, arms crossed behind his back. “Report.”

“We’ve spotted more than six transports going through those areas in our time there.” Keith said, watching Kolivan’s large ears twitch. “We seem to understand now why they seem to be amassing power rapidly. The route passes through time dilation areas, ones thick enough that they have to be constantly monitored and adapted to quickly, as they often do move. The trip takes at least one Deca-Phoeb, but the placement of the rifts means they arrive considerably sooner. It’s being used at a shortcut.”

“I see.” Kolivan said, turning to his agents. “Then it was a lengthy mission for you indeed.”

“Indeed, sir.” Keith said, remaining stiff. 

“Remove your helmets.”

As they did, Kolivan made little movement, only a tiny widening of his eyes revealed a reaction. The two had aged, hardened from deca-phoebs of battle and mission. But the pair… it seemed had done well together. “The information you’ve brought us has been invaluable. If we can cut this route, or at least limit the amount of shipments that make it through we will have at least a small grip of control on the power Zarkon amasses.”

Keith and Tekal bowed their heads in only acknowledgment. That’s all they could do. They already knew how important the mission truly was when they discovered the first shipment. Keith’s arm would never be the same, and Tekal still gets headaches, but taking down that first cargo ship was necessary. 

“Keith… We also successfully located your friend.” Kolivan added, watching as Keith’s face stilled in shock.

“Shiro..?”

“He’s been held in the Gladiatorial ring for a Deca-Phoeb now. He’s known as the Champion there. He’s being brought out for… repairs in three quintents. That’s our best chance on retrieving him.”

Keith only stared, eyes wide. “He… We’re going to go get Shiro?”

Kolivan shook his head and bore those yellow eyes at Keith. “We can’t spare any men from their missions. You must go alone. This is a personal mission, not one for the Blades.”

Keith nodded, and it were as if there were stars in his eyes to Kolivan. The boy… no, Keith was a man now. The man looked like this were the first moment of hope in Deca-Phoebs. It’s possible that it were.

“I understand. When will I be leaving?”

Kolivan held a hand out to Keith. “As soon as the path is cleared you’re to leave. We will plan the organization of the new trade route with the information you’ve provided in the meantime. You’ll report back when you have your friend.”

Keith handed over the data chip, heart beating in his throat. “The coordinates are already in your ship.”

“Kolivan… thank you.”

 

Tekal was there to see him off, standing in casual garb, with her hands on her hips. “You’ll bring your boyfriend home to us, right?”

“He’s not my boyfriend Tekal. He’s…” Keith sighed, shaking his head.

“I know, Keith.” She said, resting a clawed hand on his shoulder. “But you find him, and you bring him home to us, okay? After all of this… I’ve been waiting to meet him. I can’t wait.”

Keith looked to Tekal, eyes damp with emotion. “I can’t wait either…”

Tekal grinned, pulling the man into a tight hug. “You’re like a brother to me now, Keith. I can’t say I’ve ever seen you this happy and he’s not even safe with us yet. You’ll get him out, and we’ll be here waiting for you.”

Keith hugged Tekal back, pulling back only when the alarm beep rang out, letting them know the path had cleared. He needed to leave.

Tekal put a hand on Keith’s cheek and smiled. “Go.”

Keith nodded, grabbing his helmet and pack, and climbing the ramp to his ship. 

 

Keith’s fingers danced across the controls of his ship, eyes scanning the numbers on the screen of his viewport. He wouldn’t be able to get Shiro before they docked him on the command ship for whatever… repairs meant, but that meant he had more of a chance getting Shiro after it. He would have to strike as soon as the ship they would be holding him in was far enough away for immediate support. There would likely be a chase, but Keith was ready for that. He was ready for anything if it meant he would get Shiro back.

He approached the command ships carefully, blending well with the other fighters that skittered about. “Okay, Keith.” He whispered to himself, eyes locked on the command ship. “The Blade of Marmora has a man inside, otherwise I wouldn’t be here. We’re not going in, we’re picking him up out of whatever smaller ship is carrying him. The less attention I get the better.”

When only silence answered him, Keith sighed. Two years working with someone else made the verbal planning less… weird. Now he was just talking to himself. 

Shaking his head, Keith reached for his helmet. Now he would just wait. Play like he were an escort to the ship holding Shiro then drop down with his jet pack. Easy simple extraction. A common strategy for the Blades. Something he’d done many times before. Except… never with Shiro. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Keith shook his head. He needed to detach… separate the fact it was Shiro somehow, or else he was at risk of fucking up, and doing so extraordinarily. “Keep it together.” He whispered to himself, pulling his helmet over his head and tugging up his hood. He had all the time to think about this once it was done. Do. Then panic. Don’t ask if you can, just do it.

That was when all hell broke loose.

An explosion shot out from the command ship, debris floating out towards the fighters, who were now scrambling their attention to the command. Most likely receiving orders. “Quiznack!” Keith swore, pivoting his ship and circling the breach in the hull. There was no mistaking it. That was Shiro.

“Always have to make things difficult, huh Takashi?” Keith asked, the man’s first name sweet on his tongue. “Hold on, Shiro. I’m coming.”

Keith planned on landing, landing and going in as guns blazing as he could, when a fighter shot it’s way out of the bay and was followed by a flurry of laser shots. “Fuck!” Keith yelled, pulling up and out roughly, spinning back upright and shooting after the fighter. “Shiro you shit bag!”

Keith managed to thin out the fighters after Shiro, blending well enough that it got the Galra in a mass of friendly fire, but he kept tight to the leading fighter. To Shiro. “What system even is this?” Keith hissed out, glaring over his coordinates, noting that Shiro’s ship was banking hard and seemed almost out of his control. 

The air was torn from Keith as though his hull and helmet had been cracked. They were in the Milky Way… And Shiro was on a straight shot to Earth.

To Home.

“Shit. Shit shit shit shit.” Keith hissed, repeating the vulgarity in a rapid stream. He couldn’t keep that close to Shiro if they were to go relatively unnoticed by the Galaxy Garrison. Unnoticed enough to stay safe. He just needed to track how Shiro would land and get his own ship down safely. 

With teeth gritted tightly, Keith twisted his ship around to make sure they wouldn’t be followed. He couldn’t lead the Galra to Earth. Zarkon would never touch Earth. He wouldn’t allow it.

 

Keith kept his hood up over his helmet, sneaking through the desert to where he calculated Shiro must have crashed. Shit he better still be alive. Keith would kill him if he had done all of this just for Shiro to have died in an escape attempt. The Garrison, however, seemed to be faster in locating Shiro than he had been. They must still be sore about never locating Mokar’s ship those years ago. Or… year ago? Keith was still convinced, Space Time was weird.

Marmora blade drawn and tucked in tight, Keith slid through the quarantine flaps unnoticed. The light of his suit illuminated his way, and he hoped didn’t make him stand out too much in the desert dark. But this wasn’t a Galra base. He wasn’t outmatched here. These were humans he didn’t want to hurt, but he didn’t have to worry about being felled here. He was stronger than they were. 

Darting through the small makeshift hallways, Keith found the only ones he would have to fight were those who were… studying Shiro like he were some… Alien. Keith leapt in, crashing the hilt of his blade on the base of the nearest man’s neck. The other took two hits before going down, and third was tossed from the tent structure with a firm kick. “Shiro…” Keith sighed out the man’s name, cupping Shiro’s chin. The new ragged scar that stretched over Shiro’s face and white bangs… Oh how space had changed him. 

“Hey! Who are-” 

Keith recognized that voice, but only after he stood between Keith and the newcomers with his blade ready. Cadets. Ones who had been from his class. It was a long shot, but just maybe… Keith tugged his helmet off, hair sticking to his face from the desert heat. “Keith!?”

“And… you are?” Keith asked the brown skinned boy, a brow raised. 

“Wh- I’m Lance! Your rival from the Ga-”

“It doesn’t matter. They’re already moving in, we need to get out of here.” Keith said, sheithing his blade and looking to Shiro again.

“It does matter.” The smallest one spoke, eyes narrowed at him. “What’s going on here? Is that…”

“Are you going to help me or not?” Keith barked, frowning at the cadets and tugging his helmet back on. “We need to get him out of here-” Shots rang out, and Keith grit his teeth. “Now.”

There were cries of reluctance and sad demands for information as they followed Keith. However, the protests died as Keith demanded they board his small ship while shots flurried around them. Fear overtook them as well as the reluctant understanding that Keith… Well, Keith was the only one who really knew what was going on. It was an extremely tight fit, but thankfully their destination wasn’t far. 

Keith kept them low as he let memory guide him… and Lance’s insistence on yelling vague directions at him. If his hunch was right, and this boy was the Paladin of the Blue Lion, Keith might rip his hair out, quit the Blade of Marmora, and eat his boots. Especially if he was truly their only real chance of getting out of here. Which was possible. 

“I can’t believe you guys talked me into this.” Hunk grunted out, tone filled with the vomit in his gut, and god if he actually threw up in Keith’s ship… 

All words died down to silence as the shielded Blue Lion came into view, the cave markings leading the way with their blue guiding lights. “What…”

“That’s it!” The small one… Pidge cried out, pointing to the lion and the force field around it. “That’s what my readings were!”

Keith frowned, touching his ship down as close as he could get. “Lance.” Keith barked, looking at the boy through his mask. “Check out the Lion, see if you can get it running.”

He might as well look like he knew all along, and if he were wrong, well, at least he made it sound like it was a single possibility. Not their only hope. Lance glared back to him, and for a moment, Keith thought maybe Lance would refuse if for no other reason than because Keith had suggested it. The sound of search bikes echoed into the cave. “Lance. Now.” Keith barked the order, leaving no room for protests once they were all out of the ship.

Lance reluctantly walked to the shield, frowning. “How am I going to-”

“Just do it Lance.” Pidge barked out, glaring at him, as if somehow it was all Lance’s fault. For all Keith knew, it actually might be.

“What… What do you think is going to happen if they find us?” Hunk asked, biting at his thumb in worry. “I mean… we did sneak out after hours and broke into a quarantine area.”

“And Keith assaulted like… three people.” Pidge added, looking to Keith only for their words to fall short. 

Keith had his helmet off, and he knelt over where Shiro lay on the ground, hand on the man’s cheek. “Come on Shiro…” He whispered, willing the unconscious man to hear him. To wake up.

Hunk and Pidge looked to each other, silence hanging over them. 

“...Keith?” The voice was quiet, tight. The pair looked over quickly, seeing Shiro’s eyes only slightly opened.

A loud roar filled the cave, an echoing jump coursing through all of them. “Were any of you listening to me!?” Lance screamed from the open mouth of the Blue Lion. “Its- Everyone just get in here!”

Keith looked from Lance over to Shiro, the man’s face drawn in pain but still open and shocked. “Shiro.” Keith whispered, getting the man’s attention again. “Let’s get you up and into the Lion.”

Shiro nodded, letting Keith support him as they stood. “Pidge.” Keith said, looking to them. “Grab my helmet from the ship. It’s going to be a long ride… especially if Lance is going to pilot.”

Pidge blinked twice before nodding, running to the cockpit of Keith’s ship and returning with the dark helmet. Slowly but surely they made their way to the open mouth of the Blue Lion, and to the cockpit where Lance had settled into the pilot’s chair. “Wait… so we’re like, sitting in the head of a giant cat robot.” Hunk said, looking between them as Keith sat Shiro on the floor of the cockpit. “This is a thing that’s actually happening.”

“Yes. The Blue Lion of Voltron.” Keith said, accepting his helmet from Pidge.

“Voltron?” Shiro breathed out surprise. “I know that word… Thats what they’re looking for.”

Keith nodded, looking to Shiro. “Zarkon and the Galra have been looking for the five Lions of Voltron for thousands of years now.”

“How do you know-”

“Lance, shut up and listen to the Lion.” Keith barked, brows drawn in irritation. “I’ll be able to explain more once we’re sure you’re it’s paladin.”

“Pala-what?” Lance bit back, but slowly grew silent. 

Keith glared at the boy, despite Lance’s focus clearly being elsewhere. “You look… older.” Shiro spoke up, making Keith finally look back to him. There was something in his expression that Keith couldn’t quite read or understand, so he only nodded.

“I’ll explain that too. I promise. It’s good to have you back, Shiro.”

“It’s good to be back.”

The moment was shattered as Blue lurched forward and took to the sky. Well, to the sky through solid stone. Keith stumbled slightly where he stood, putting a firm hand on the wall of the Lion, steadying himself. Lovely warning. Shaking his head to push back his hair, Keith dawned his helmet, and approached the trio at the pilot’s chair. “What’s she saying, Lance?”

“There’s an incoming alien ship about to reach orbit.” Lance said, brows furrowing.

Shiro’s quiet statement of “They’ve found me” clenched something in Keith’s chest and made him grip the headrest of the pilot’s chair tightly. “First priority, protect Earth.” Keith said, looking down to Lance through his mask. “Can you do that?”

Lance looked up to Keith, eyes wide. Could he? Did he really have a choice? The way Blue purred into his mind helped soothe Lance’s nerves as she took the controls. “Yeah… we can.”

 

It wasn’t so much of a battle as a hit-and-run in Keith’s opinion. The portal that had appeared for them was… unexpected but amazing. It got them firmly out of the Galrans grasp and something about the planet Blue was taking them to felt… familiar. 

“Is anyone else having second thoughts about listening to a giant blue lion?” Hunk breathed out tensely. 

“It got us away from that Alien warship didn’t it?!” Lance defended, hands gripping the controls tightly.

“Lance.” Keith said firmly. “You’re piloting an Alien Warship.”

“Stop it.” Shiro spoke up, tugging himself up into a standing position. “The situation isn’t ideal but we’re here now and the last thing we need to be doing is yelling at each other.”

Keith reached out a hand to Shiro, ignoring the sting when Shiro waved it away. “Can you find out where we’re headed at least?”

“Look.” Pidge said, pointing through the viewport to what appeared to be a castle ahead. 

“It feels like… I think Blue is heading home.”

 

When the Lion landed, it was at the doors of the castle. “Here.” Pidge spoke up, standing in front of Shiro with a small bag. “I grabbed it while trying to find Keith’s helmet in his ship. I think he brought them for you.”

Shiro blinked and looked down, accepting the bag with his flesh hand. The bag was full of clothes, too large to fit Keith even now that he was… so much older than he should have been. “Thank you… I’m sorry I didn’t get your name.”

“I’m Pidge, the one who threw up in the cockpit was Hunk, and I’m sure you gathered Lance’s name.” Pidge said, crossing their arms and glancing around. “I’m sorry… but… do you know if any of your crew… from the Kerberos mission that is. Do you know if they were taken too?”

It was like Shiro was hit in the face with how obvious it was. Pidge looked just like him… Matt. “I’m sorry. I don’t know everything is… it’s all fuzzy. I’m not sure about anything other than when we were taken and some pictures and sounds…”

Pidge nodded, squeezing their arms in their hands. “It’s fine. I bet you want to get out of those prisoner clothes.”

Shiro let out a small laugh and nodded. “Yeah I… kinda do. Thank you, Pidge.” Shiro said, putting a hand on Pidge’s shoulder and squeezing gently. 

 

The others wasted no time in getting from the Lion to the ground, Blue’s mouth wide as she waited for the final pair to depart. Once Shiro was dressed, he stepped out of the cockpit and blinked in surprise to see Keith waiting. It was the first time he truly got a chance to look at Keith and focus on the man before him. He was taller, broader, older. The armor he wore was similar but not exact to Galra armor, but the man gave him a small smile. “I’m glad they fit.”

Shiro looked down at himself and smiled. “Yeah, they do.”

“Good… Now let’s go see where we got dropped.” Keith said, pushing off from the wall and turning.

“Keith.” Shiro spoke up, making the man turn.

“Yeah?” 

Shiro was silent for a moment before approaching him. Once they were side by side he finally spoke. “How did you know to come for me?”

Keith glanced down to his boots before looking back to Shiro. “That’s a long story, I promise I’ll explain everything. Just, not until I know we’re safe.”

Shiro nodded and smiled, gripping and squeezing Keith’s shoulder. “I always saw this in you, Keith… I’m proud of you.”

Keith swallowed tightly and nodded, ignoring the heat in his face. “Let’s get down there to the others before they give each other heart attacks.”

Shiro chuckled and nodded, the pair moving down the ramp to the ground. Once finally together, Blue began moving, and Hunk began yelling. The roar that echoed through the air drowned out Hunk’s panicked words, but as the door opened, Shiro felt the boy’s panicked grip loosen. “Oh… The door’s open… I guess I was wrong.”

Shiro glanced over to Keith, who returned the startled glance with a raised brow. Whatever this place was… it was linked to the Lion. To Voltron.

As they moved through darkened hallways, the castle scanned them and illuminated their way. Each step they took a new blue light flickered on and guided them. “I guess we’re going that way.” Pidge quipped dryly as they followed the only illuminated hallway.

The control room blinked to life, and chambers rose from the floor. “What’s happening? Do you think they’re alive?” Lance spoke, approaching a chamber just as it blinked awake and it’s occupant tumbled out and into his arms. 

“Wh-Who are you? Where am I!?” The woman sputtered, panic lacing her voice.

The moment that passed was a blur of amusement and shock. “We were brought here by a blue lion!” Lance cried.

“That can’t be!? Where is it’s Paladin? Unless…” The woman breathed out.

“I’m sure we can figure this out, but first” Shiro breathed out the question, hands raised in a comforting gesture. “Who are you?”

“I am Princess Allura of Altea.” Allura said, standing straight and tall.

“It can’t be.” Keith breathed out, looking at her in shock. “You’re Altean… But Zarkon-”

“You know Zarkon.” Allura cast an accusatory glare to him, eyes scanning his clothing. “That’s Galran armor, what are you doing in my Castle!?”

“Princess Allura.” Shiro spoke up, tone placating. “I was a prisoner of Zarkon’s. Keith and the others rescued me… Please. We want to know what’s going on just as much as you do.”

Allura slowly tore her gaze from Keith and approached the console in the center of the room. Placing her hands down, the system blinked to life and she began tapping at different buttons. “No… Impossible…”

The second chamber blinks awake and a man stumbled out, before screaming of intruders and tripping away from Lance. The two began a banter before Allura interrupted with a firm but shocked tone. “Coran. We’ve been asleep for ten-thousand years.”

“Ten th-”

“You said the Blue Lion brought you here.” Allura turned to Lance, eyes wild. Lost and heartbroken. 

“It did.” Lance replied, glancing between her and the others. 

“You were a prisoner of Zarkon’s?” Allura demanded from Shiro, frowning as he nodded. “That’s impossible he couldn’t have survived for ten-thousand years!”

“But he has.” Keith spoke up, arms crossed. “I think it’s time to share what I know.”

 

It was reluctantly that they moved forward, Keith kept things vague, catching Allura up on the status of the Universe. It placated Allura enough that she seemed to understand the Lions were choosing new Paladins, and she looked to them with the expectation that weighed on them as if she had already forced them to dawn their armor. 

As she explained the locations of the lions, and plans were made, Keith stood silent. Watching. “Keith. You’ll pilot the red lion.”

Would he? Could he? He was already bound to the Blade of Marmora. Looking down, he figured he would at least pilot the Red Lion until another Paladin would be found… His responsibility was to the Blade of Marmora. Looking to Shiro, he realized the truth. 

His heart would follow Shiro, wherever that man commanded, he would go.

 

“Keith. You stay here and wait until we hear about the location of the Red Lion.”


	3. Blade in Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’ve been an organization for as long as Zarkon has been emperor. Ten thousand years of members, working in the shadows, keeping the progress slow and small-”  
>  “Slow and small?” Allura snapped suddenly, face twisted. “Zarkon has conquered most of our known Universe!”  
>  “Over a time span of ten thousand years.” Mokar said firmly. “If you so insist on pointing out his progress I feel the need to inform you that had the Blade of Marmora not been working for those same years Earth alone would have been conquered long before the eldest of these Paladins was even born.”

_ Keith was used to sneaking around Galra ships, blending and finding what they didn’t want him to find. Standing before Red, head held high and hand outstretched, Keith took a deep breath. “Come on, boy. Let’s bring this home.” _

 

Keith opened his eyes, looking around the common room startled. Had he fallen asleep? It had been… a very busy few weeks. Rubbing his hands over his face, Keith sat up, stretching and cracking his neck. That dream again.

Sometimes it was different. Red refusing to connect to him, even after he’d defeated the Galra who had attacked them. Even now, Keith felt that Red knew their bond was only temporary, but Keith didn’t have the courage to tell anyone else. Shiro… he was so well bonded with Black. Born for this. For leading Voltron and bringing them together. Allura and Coran, they treated the team like family already. So different from the Blade of Marmora. 

It made him want to stay.

“Keith?” Allura’s voice was so soft, so surprised to find the man there. 

Keith looked up, ashamed to not have noticed her sooner. “Oh. Allura. I’m sorry I fell asleep. I’ll get out of your way, should probably get to my actual bed.”

“Oh.” Allura sounded almost… disappointed to hear his intentions to leave. 

“Unless you… wanted to sit down with me?” Keith offered, awkwardly. 

Allura looked over him for a moment, then nodded. She didn’t sit too closely, she never really did, but after what happened with the holograph of her father? Keith understood that sort of grief. It had been the only connection she had to him anymore, and now that was gone too. He had kept himself at arms reach after losing his father too. It wasn’t until after he and Shiro were friends that he started warming up, and even then only to Shiro. 

Keith didn’t push, didn’t ask how she was holding up. He knew first hand that it was with duct tape and hope. Just as he had been. “It’s… been a tough few quintents.” Allura said, a self deprecating smile flickering across her face.

Keith chuckled, shaking his head. “Deca-phoebs for me.” He said, running a hand through sleep tangled hair. “But I know what you mean. Everything with the Lions and Sendak…”

Allura shuddered at the mention of Sendak’s name. Keith had a bad feeling that he would be plaguing them for some time to come. “Keith I… I’m sorry.”

That took him off guard. “For what, Princess?” He asked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. 

Allura was silent for a long moment before putting her face in her hands and letting her shoulders shake. Oh. For that. “Princess… Allura… Can I… When I lost my dad the last thing I wanted was for anyone to touch me, or try to comfort me. I understand if you’re feeling the same-”

Suddenly he found himself with a lap full of crying Altean Princess. Oh. So they were hugging now. Wrapping his arms around her carefully, Keith pat the back of her head. “I-I’m so sorry Keith…” She sputtered through her sobs, unable to hear the door whoosh open behind her. 

“I-I knew I s-saw the same kind of p-pain, the same kind of loss in you.” Allura struggled to speak through her sobs. “Th-That you understood... wh-what it’s like.”

Keith did notice the opening of the door, but chose to ignore it. Whoever it was could recognize a private moment when they saw one. Even if they didn’t respect him, they all respected Allura, and would leave her be at least. Keith only tightened his embrace around the Altean. “I do…” He said quietly, cupping the back of the woman’s head. “It’s… It’s never easy to lose your dad.” He continued, ignoring the prickling in his own eyes. What he wouldn’t do to see his own father again… Would Bruce be proud of him? Hug him tight like he used to before leaving for work? Like he did the day he died. 

He couldn’t stop the tears as they insisted on pushing their way through and down his face. The door opened again, and Keith finally looked up to see Shiro’s receding back. 

When Allura pulled back, they both had tear tracks down their face, skin blotchy with emotion. “O-Oh Keith!” Allura cupped the man’s cheek, a drawn expression on her own face.

“Don’t Allura.” He said, smiling. “It hurts to think of when I lost him, and what happened after, but I… I like thinking about my old man. He wasn’t as much of a hero as your dad, but he was a hero too.”

Allura smiled finally. “What did he do?”

“He was a firefighter. He would rescue people from fires and always run in after people everyone else said they couldn’t save.” Keith said, running a hand over his cheeks, rubbing off the tear streaked crust. 

“You take that after him then.” Allura said, smiling and rubbing the streaks from her own face. 

Keith shook his head and smiled. “From my mom too. I… I haven’t gotten to meet her yet but… She’s still out there. Doing work for the Blade of Marmora. She left… She left because she knew she needed to protect the Blue Lion and Earth.”

Allura was silent before taking Keith’s hand and squeezing. “I’m sure you’ll find her, Keith… I… I’m sorry I was so short with you when we met. When I found out you were part Galra.”

Keith shook his head and squeezed Allura’s hand back. “Don’t worry, Allura. I understand.”

“Let’s… stop talking about such heavy topics. Let’s do something else. Maybe there’s some good Altean comfort food in the kitchen.” Allura said, standing.

Keith laughed and shook his head. “Maybe I could make some good Country Comfort Food. Or… something close with the ingredients we have here. My dad was a great cook when he was little, and I think I can at least make a little bit of what I remember from him.”

“Let’s do it.” Allura said, grinning.

 

Hunk found them vargas later, asleep in the kitchen with smears of purple goo on their faces. Quietly, he took photos and left to find Shiro and Coran. 

 

“It’s long past time for me to report to the Blades.” Keith said, standing on the bridge in his Marmora armor, arms crossed and chin high. “They need to know that Voltron is indeed back and that I’m not neglecting my duties.”

“Your duties are here, as the Red Lion.” Lance protested, crossing his eyes and frowning. “You can’t leave us, who will pilot the Red Lion?”

“I’m not leaving.” Keith bit back, eyes locking on Shiro for a moment before he had to tear them away. “I just need to report that I’m alive and that my last mission was successful. I wouldn’t be surprised if Kolivan had me put on the MIA list.”

“That’s a bit dramatic, don’t you think?” Shiro said, hands on his hips and brow raised. 

“I think we should see if we have allies in the Blade of Marmora.” Allura said, smiling to Keith. It was a far cry from her reaction to the news Keith was part Galra

There was a small silence before Coran stepped aside from the console. “If you all say so, Keith, send a hail.”

 

“Sir. We’re receiving a hail, it’s under Keith’s code.” Mokar reported, looking to where Kolivan stood.

Kolivan nodded to him, reaching for his helmet. “Inform Tekal, I’m sure she’s been waiting for her little brother to report.”

“Sir.” Mokar agreed, smiling as he tugged on his own helmet.

 

Keith waited, frowning as the ticking of request continued. He almost felt his stomach drop before the screen opened revealing three masked members looking on. “Report.”

“Sir.” Keith said shortly, nodding to Kolivan. “Retrieval was a success, though there were some complications.”

“Complications?” The third, shortest of the trio spoke up, and Keith couldn’t help but smile at Mokar’s voice.

“The target escaped on his own and I had to do a recovery from the planet. This resulted in three tagalongs and the news that the Blue Lion is no longer on Earth.” Keith explained, glancing to Shiro and smiling.

“So the reports are true. Voltron has returned?” Kolivan inquired, shoulders squaring slightly.

Keith nodded, returning his gaze to the screen and returning to his stoic facade. “Yes. Another complication arises with the fact that the Red Lion has chosen me as it’s Paladin.”

“You would.” The third, so far silent Blade spoke up, throwing protocol to the wind and tugging her helmet off.

Tekal’s hair fell over her shoulders and she tucked her helmet under her arm, hand going to her hip. 

“Oh, Tekal, I didn’t even notice you there, I thought you were too old to report.” Keith said dryly, but with a small glimmer in his eye.

“You- Let me see him you brat. I need to see your human.” Tekal said, ignoring the look she got from Kolivan.

Keith looked over to Shiro and nodded slightly. “Would you mind, Shiro? She’ll give herself a hernia if you don’t say hi.”

Shiro blinked twice and laughed, shaking his head. Walking to Keith’s side, he got his first true view of the Blade of Marmora. Tekal had deep purple hair, falling down from around pointed cat like ears, darker than Sendak was, eyes brighter and with purple irises. “Hello. I’m Shiro.”

“Oh my quiznack, Keith he’s-”

“Tekal stop.” Keith said, a firmness in his voice that made her face pinch. 

“Make me.”

“I’m technically still your commanding officer, and you’re presenting a poor introduction of the Blade of Marmora to the Paladins of Voltron.” Keith scolded, voice low. He wouldn’t scold her if it weren’t for the fact he knew Kolivan would have worse things to say at the end of the call. 

Takal’s eyes narrowed, but she nodded. “Yes, Sir. May I inquire when you’ll be returning to base?” Her tone was venomous, but in a familial way. One Keith was… finally accustomed to.

Keith looked to Allura, then to Shiro, before looking back to Kolivan specifically. “I see the complication.” Kolivan spoke finally. “Your duties with the Blade of Marmora are invaluable to the cause of taking down Zarkon. The trade route you exposed with Tekal has helped us land a serious blow to the Empire’s strength, but as a paladin of Voltron, you will no longer be in the shadows.”

Keith frowned, knowing there was more to what Kolivan was saying. The Galra rarely praised without purpose and rarer still was the praise directed at Keith. “Despite what you have learned with us, and the physical results to you tuning to your Galran heritage, we cannot use you undercover. I have one request of you before you temporarily step down as a Blade of Marmora.”

Keith felt like he had been shot. Even with the word temporarily, the loss of his status as a Blade hurt. “Yes, Sir.” Keith said, hoping his breathless tone wouldn’t betray him. 

“We have someone wishing to follow the Path of Marmora. I want you to join us in performing the Trials of Marmora.” 

Keith was silent, looking with wide eyes to Kolivan’s mask. Fight one who was facing the Trials of Marmora? It was an honor… “It would be my pleasure, Sir. When will the Trials be held?”

“Mokar will send the information now.” Kolivan said, looking to Mokar who nodded and moved off screen. “The Paladins of Voltron and Princess Allura are welcome to witness the trials, to see the honor it is to become Marmora.”

Keith nodded, a small smile ghosting over his face. “I remember my trials.”

Mokar snorted behind his mask. “Which ones? The ones I put you through or the official trial?”

“Both.” Keith admitted, smiling. “Though I felt like I’d cheated while going through the true trial.”

“Technically you did.” Kolivan stated. “You should not have been put through an informal trial while still on Earth. You should have learned Palen-Bol.”

“Palen-Bol?” Shiro asked, looking to Keith, who smiled.

“It’s the “enlightening-pain” A Galran way of teaching.” Keith explained smoothly. “And in my defense, I learned Palen-Bol at Mokar’s firm hand while on Earth.”

“We should be able to attend this… Trial.” Allura said, stepping up next to Keith, despite having been visible for the duration of the call. “It would be nice to learn more about Keith as well as our new allies the Blade of Marmora.”

Kolivan nodded. “I look forward to meeting you, Princess Allura.”

 

“The Castle of Lions is too large to follow the pathway.” Keith said, strolling through the Castle. He wouldn’t take the direct route to the lion. No, if they wanted to see, they had to travel in something that would be able to withstand the heat and Gs. That left the Red and Yellow lions and no matter how much he had grown to appreciate Hunk… he doubted the boy’s ability to not crack under the pressure. It was a very tight run. 

“We’ll be taking Red, he can withstand the heat and pressure of the run. Shiro and Allura, you can be in the cockpit with me. Everyone else should stay in the hold.” Keith continued, walking up to Red and watching him lean down to let them in. 

“Wait- Why are we stuck in the hold!?” Lance protested, crossing his arms and frowning. 

“Because I’ll be flying between two black holes and a blue star.” Keith said firmly, glaring at Lance. “I trust them to keep their heads and trust me to get us there in one piece.”

Lance glared at Keith, frowning deeper. A true Sturgen frown, and it was honestly a little funny if it weren’t for how serious the situation truly was. “Come on, Lance.” Shiro came in, putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Let’s get in there and see what’s going on, alright?”

Lance hesitated and finally nodded, marching up the ramp into the Red Lion and disappearing from sight. 

Keith watched them all load into the Lion and let out a sigh. “What exactly does this trial entail?” Coran asked, standing by Keith’s side. 

Looking over to the Altean, Keith smiled. “The Blade of Marmora live by a simple saying, Coran. Knowledge or Death.”

Coran blinked a few times before looking to the Red Lion. “They’ll be in for quite a shock then, huh?”

Keith sighed, again, drumming his fingers on his helmet. “Hopefully not too much.”

“I’ll hold down the Castle until you get back. I won’t get too lonely I promise.”

Keith let out a laugh and nodded. “Good, I’d be torn up to think you were lonely here Coran.”

“Well I should hope so.”

 

When they landed, Keith lead them through the tunnels of the Blade’s base, helmet on and hood up. Here he blended in perfectly. Nods were exchanged between members and finally they arrived at the main meeting space of the base. Kolivan stood at the end of two lines of Blades. They walked through the hall they formed, and Keith fell into place in the empty spot at the end of the line on Kolivan’s right. 

Shiro and Allura looked to him as he stopped before Kolivan grabbed their attention and refused to let go. “Princess, Paladins, it’s a pleasure of ours to welcome you to our base. I hate to rush, however if you would please go with Mokar to the observation room, we need to begin shortly.”

“We understand.” Shiro said, giving the Galra a small bow. “We’re honored to be invited here, and to witness these Trials.”

“It is truly exciting indeed.” Allura said, smiling widely to him. 

 

“You are not worthy to hold that blade.” 

Shiro recognized that voice, it was Keith. He stood one-on-one with a Galra nearly twice his size, and drew his blade. The two leapt at each other, but Keith had the advantage. He leapt over the Galra and used that momentum to pull him off balance. The Galra did not stay down, however. Each blow was parried, each jab dodged, but Keith kept moving and eventually left a deep gash across the Galra’s chest. 

The Galra roared and went to his knees, blue blood seeping from the wound. Keith put a foot on those angled thighs and his blade to the Galra’s neck. “Give up the blade and the pain will cease.” 

The Galra bared his teeth up at Keith, yellow eyes nearly glowing. “Never.”

Keith pushed off the Galra and stood straight and pointed his blade to the door behind him. “You are not meant to go through that door.”

 

“That’s… very extreme.” Allura said, watching the Galra stand and move to the door. She had her hands at her chest, her right open and resting almost around her neck.

“This is the way of the Blades of Marmora.” Kolivan said, looking to the Princess. “Knowledge or Death.”

 

The Paladins watched the Galra slowly progress with his injury. One opponent went to two, then three, four, Keith was one of the five when the Galra finally found his way through the lifts and stumbled out below. 

Keith removed his helmet, a smile on his face. “Took him long enough.”

Tekal elbowed him sharply, removing her own helmet. “It took you up to seven of us before you realized.” She said, tapping just below her eye twice. “Looking a little Yellow there.” She teased. “Might not want the Princess to see that.”

Keith frowned, blinking hard twice until Tekal nodded at him with a wide smile. “Come on, Teka.” Keith said, running a hand through his hair. “Let’s see how he does. We might have two more tests to do.”

“Dova is a pretty okay guy, I hope he does well.” Tekal said, tucking her helmet under her arm and walking with Keith to the door.

“He can land a good hit, that’s for sure.” Keith said, sighing and stretching. “I’m gonna bruise from the son’bitch.”

 

The trial was over, and Keith was the first to extend a hand to Dova. His grip was firm and the two of them exchanged firm nods. There was nothing but respect between them.

 

There wasn’t much of a lounge in the base, but the Paladins and Princess found themselves in the closest thing they had. Keith sat between Shiro and Tekal, elbows on his knees and laughing. “I still remember your trial.” Mokar said from where he sat between Lance and Allura. The older Galra was soft in the way Kolivan was harsh. They both had visible signs of age, but Mokar let himself feel, let himself be soft for his brothers in the Blades. 

“Which one?” Keith teased, absently rubbing his shoulder. He had long tugged the top of his suit and armor off, letting the suit hang from his hips and let the black undershirt air him out in the cool space of the base. The scar there was visible, dark and angry as if it hadn’t aged three deca-phoebs. 

“Both.” Mokar said, leaning back against the sofa. “You made me proud both times, but your second trial? Krolia would have been so proud.”

Keith laughed, shaking his head. “You keep saying that.” He said dryly, stretching and leaning back against the sofa as well. 

“It’s true. You’ve come a long way from the scrappy kid who clawed my ship open.” Mokar teased, looking over to Allura’s drawn face. 

“He’s right.” Shiro added, looking to Keith. “You’re a far cry from the kid who stole my car.”

“You stole his car?” Lance asked, grinning widely. 

“I wasn’t having a very good day.” Keith said casually, but his cheeks had grown pink and his lips were tucked up in a small smile.

“So you stole his car?” Pidge questioned, their legs tucked under them as they sat. 

“In my defense I was like… twelve.” Keith said, shrugging. 

“That doesn’t make it any better!” Hunk laughed, arms in the air.

“That was like, ten deca-phoebs ago!” 

At that there was silence. “Keith, that wasn’t that long ago.” Shiro said, brows drawn together in confusion.

Tekal sputtered and elbowed him. “You didn’t tell them about the mission we did?”

Keith’s face was red by this point, the soft smile he’d been wearing turned to a frown. “It hadn’t come up okay? Was I just going to go out and say “Oh hey guys by the way I went on an eight month mission with a fellow Blade through a trade route full of time rifts and gravity wells and that mission took us two years to do because Space Time is weird?””

“Well, something like that.” Tekal teased, laughing. “Do you think they didn’t notice you’re like, an adult?”

Keith frowned, crossing his arms as he leaned back more into the sofa. 

“We… did notice you seemed a bit older than we remembered.” Lance supplied, a small, almost concerned frown on his face. “So you’re saying what? That you lived two years that was actually just eight months?”

“Exactly that.” Tekal said, crossing her legs. “Our bodies show the aging but to the rest of the Universe not nearly as much time had passed. In your Earth years Keith is about twenty-two.”

Through the myriad of reactions, Keith could feel Shiro’s the most. He was oddly still, but facing Keith like he were the only thing in the room. Being subject to that sort of scrutiny had always made Keith feel like every hair was standing on end. He would do anything for it, and always wanted to shy away at the same time. As Shiro held him in such intense regard, Keith didn’t move, almost like prey before a predator. Waiting for signs of the pounce. 

“Keith.” Allura’s voice broke the atmosphere like a rock to a window. It was soft but pressing. It demanded and received his attention. “You went through these trials yourself… How can you do that to another being?”

The question was like a bullet. It shot through Keith and ricochet through those around him. “Allura… Do you remember when we were trying to learn to form Voltron? You used the Palen-Bol as well. You had the Castle Defenses attack to try and spur us into forming Voltron”

“That’s different. I simply-”

“Used pain and toil to help us learn. Sometimes, the greatest test is knowing when to stop, knowing when to press, and knowing when to wait. That is what the Trial of Marmora is about. It’s very similar to the Marines of old on Earth. They used to say “Pain is weakness leaving the body”.” Keith shook his head. “I can’t say I believe that, but the Trials of Marmora helped me learn my limits, learn who I am and what I fight for. Perhaps the ways of Marmora aren’t the ways for everyone, but for those of us who undertake them… It’s like the Red Lion. We’re all ones who follow our instinct and let that guide us to knowledge.”

Tekal chuckled and nodded. “I don’t know how many times my instincts lead me to something for the Blades. We’re all very… stiff in relations to a mission, but that’s because we know the cost. We don’t join the Blades of Marmora thinking it’s going to be an easy ride. Thinking that we will all come back every day and tell jovial stories and braid each other’s hair.

“When I joined the Blades of Marmora I already had nothing left. The Glara Empire had long taken my family from me. Not every Galra was born into the battle. Some of us were children of planets long conquered by the Galra who never knew war until we were to be made example of.”

Keith didn’t reach out to Tekal, but he considered it. Thought about wrapping his fingers around her thick furred wrist and squeezing a small comfort there, but he also knew it was the last thing she wanted. She was laying herself bare for Voltron and Keith knew the plea for help, even if the others didn’t see it. Even the Galra people were suffering. Not ever Galra is a warlord, most would prefer a peaceful life. 

None are allowed it.

“Another large chunk of the Blade of Marmora are actually tied to the organization by blood.” Mokar added, nodding at the relieved look that flashed over Tekal’s face as he drew attention away from her. “We’ve been an organization for as long as Zarkon has been emperor. Ten thousand years of members, working in the shadows, keeping the progress slow and small-”

“Slow and small?” Allura snapped suddenly, face twisted. “Zarkon has conquered most of our known Universe!”

“Over a time span of ten thousand years.” Mokar said firmly. “If you so insist on pointing out his progress I feel the need to inform you that had the Blade of Marmora not been working for those same years Earth alone would have been conquered long before the eldest of these Paladins was even born.”

“My mother spent years on Earth before she finally left to rejoin the Blades.” Keith said, looking to Allura. “The way the timetable works out… she was on Earth and located the Blue Lion the same year Shiro was born. That was the most recent report of Galra activity in our Solar System before the Kerberos mission.That was twenty-five Earth years ago. In ten-thousand years of reign that’s… a pretty good amount of time safe from the Galra. We can’t be completely sure that it was all the work of the Blades, but we’re the oldest rebellion group in the Universe against Zarkon. I would rather not think about the possibility of what the Universe could look like had the Blades of Marmora not been there at every step the Empire took.”

Allura looked at Keith and sighed, eyes locked on the angry scar on his shoulder. “I understand. It’s simply the tactics that concern me… Alteans have alway believed in peace first, seeing such animosity as a test to join an organization…”

“We may not support the Empire, Princess.” Mokar said, drawing her gaze. “But every Blade has Galran blood running in our veins. All those thousands of years ago on our home planet we were still a warrior race, albeit on a much smaller scale. Long before King Alfor, your father, destroyed our homeworld to seal the gate. We have always been warriors.

“The Blade of Marmora does not try to reject that ideal. We don’t forget our past before Zarkon became who he is now, and we do hope that some day the Universe will know peace. But we are not a peaceful race.”

Silence pressed over the room when Mokar finished speaking. Keith could feel the eyes of the Paladins boring into him, feel the heat of Shiro’s gaze. “That is why the Blade of Marmora value control.”

Kolivan’s voice startled them all, but the reactions of the Blades and elder Paladin were tempered. “Paladins of Voltron, Blades of Marmora, I would like to introduce our newest member to you.”

Keith and Tekal stood, smiling as the young Galra was introduced. “He is the son of two of our members, and now carries his own blade.”

Keith smiled and offered a hand to the Galra, who took it with a small smile. “Congratulations, Dova.”  

Dova smiled, teeth sharp and flashing as he gripped Keith’s wrist. “Thank you, Keith.” Dova said, nodding to the scar on Keith’s shoulder. “They always start with a good one don’t they?”

Keith laughed, releasing Dova’s grip. “Palen-Bol.” Keith said, shrugging. “It also helps get you in the right headspace, take the Trial more seriously. Makes it easier for the suit to make the hallucinations later.”

Dova nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “That was… it was really tough.”

“That’s the point.” Kolivan said, sitting heavily on the arching sofa. “The projections from the suit are one of the biggest part of the test. It puts your biggest weakness and fear right in front of you.”

Dova nodded, sitting next to Tekal, who squeezed his knee gently. “It was… not easy hearing the projections of my parents say what they did.”

“I can relate to that.” Tekal said, patting the man’s thigh. “Mine were of my parents blaming me for not protecting them. It had… taken it’s toll. Certainly did the job.”

Dova smiled at her, appreciating the support. “What about you Keith? What did your trials show you?”

Keith was silent for a long moment, having sat back down between Tekal and Shiro. Oh how he wished he had something to buy time with, but he felt the eyes that bore into him. Keith let himself look to Shiro, stomach twisting as the understanding bloomed in the man’s eyes. “Keith’s trial was not exactly like standard trials.” Kolivan spoke up, crossing his legs. “Like yours, Dova, it was the trial of a family member, but Keith had already awoken his blade. We had to remove it from the equation and find a way to alter the trials so that he would earn his place with the Blades.”

Keith looked from Shiro, turning his eyes to Kolivan. The man’s stoic face was a comfort, and his calculating view would be a comfort in the topic of his own trial. He still lost sleep over the trial, no matter how long ago it was. “We already knew he was dedicated to the cause he chose, but to carry out a mission without letting himself become emotionally compromised? To test his ability to put the mission above everything else. That was the path we chose for Keith’s trial.

“And we already knew the two things he had deep attachments to, and exactly how to test his focus.”

Keith clenched his fists, the image of Shiro that the trial had conjured flashing in his mind. 

_ “You just left me there, Keith.” _

“It would seem he still doesn’t forgive me for it just yet.” Kolivan said, voice lower than normal. 

Keith just shook his head and smiled. “No, Kolivan.” He said, looking to the Galra. “There was nothing to forgive. I’ve long learned the ways of Marmora and have already experienced the advantages of being taught the lesson of my Trials.” 

“Keith.” Allura breathed out, eyes wide as she looked to him.

The room was still, Paladins with torn expressions on their faces. Keith looked them over, Lance and Pidge with firm but concerned expressions. Hunk looked shocked, a glimmer of fear in his expression. Shiro’s eyes were wide. 

Shit.

Keith turned yellow and purple eyes to the Blades of Marmora, the room set like a true split. On one side, Keith’s Galra family. On the other, the paladins of Voltron. Directly in the middle, Keith’s yellow eyes, sharpened canines, and purple tinted rims around his eyes. 


End file.
